


Pure White Innocence

by Anonymous



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dark, Enemas, Eventual Happy Ending, Forced Feminization, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Hand Jobs, It's brief but it happened, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Imbalance, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, This escalated quickly, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Naariel is the sole apothecary of a dying chapter,but that doesn't mean what you might think~
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

I stepped nervously into my Chapter Master's chamber, dressed in my white robes. They were so soft and silky, it felt much nicer than scout armor. Today I had been given the temporary title of Sanguinary Priest, and that when my scout training was finished I would immediately be assigned service in our apothercarion. I didn't mind, our chapter, the White Angels, were dwindling away in numbers. And if I was a Sanguinary Priest, _I_ would be the one that would save our chapter!

"You wanted to see me, sir?" My voice is timid.

"Yes I did, brother Naariel. Come, sit down." He motioned for me to sit right in front of him, yet he stood. Regardless, I followed orders, I'd never disrespect my Chapter Master.

His gaze is piercing, he's so tall that I can barely see his face.

"Do you know of our chapters… ah, mutation?"

"Mutation? No, I don't, sir."

"Well, our progenoid glands are located in a more… _sensitive_ place. And it's your job to collect gene-seed, you have to, actually. We are a dying chapter, after all."

"Uhm yes, I have to! And, sensitive place? what do you mean?" My head tilts, and strangely, he cupped my cheek.

"Would you like me to show you, little brother?"

I nod cautiously as he undid his robes, showing me his penis. He pointed to his testicles, and in a gentle voice, said: "They're in here Do you know what that means, little brother?"

"N-no I don't sir."

"Please. Call me Pervonus. As I was saying, you'll have to collect the gene-seed in a different way, you're the Sanguinary Priest of a dying chapter! This is an honor for you."

"Si- Pervonus, I still don't understand. What are you asking me to do?"

"I want you to wrap those pretty lips around my cock, make me cum and spit it out."

His language confused me. They never taught me this in my training, I had no idea what a 'cock' was or how to make someone cum!

I suppose it showed on my face, as my Chapter Master gave me a look of sympathy.

"Innocent baby brother," he cooed, "are you still confused?"

"Y-yes Pervonus," it felt so strange to call him by name, "I don't understand the words you are saying."

"Well, how about you open your mouth and I show you?"

By now I saw that his penis was standing upright. My eyes widen as my mouth nervously opens up, and he pushes his penis, or as he called it his 'cock', right into the newly made space. I whimper in protest, hitting his legs to tell him I had something to say, but he ignored me! He began to thrust into my mouth, hand tight in my hair. It was painful, his penis was big compared to my own. And I've never had anything this far down my throat. I started gagging, slapping on his legs now and begging him to stop! Tears were in my eyes, it hurt my jaw and I could taste blood. I'd cut my Chapter Master with my fangs, and I was hitting him too! I must be the worst space marine in the whole Galaxy.

"Oh, stop fighting it. I know you're having fun."

But I wasn't! It hurt badly, it was an assault on my senses to have him thrust in my throat. I gagged and choked on the appendage, all three of my lungs working overtime. His thrusts got faster, his testicles slapping my chin like a response to how I'd hit his legs. His face was red, his breaths were seething. I could feel the veins on his penis throb against my tongue. Was that what cum meant? He reached out for a little bucket, handing it to me. Immediately, I take it from my Chapter Master, grabbing his free hand for comfort. Gladly, my Chapter Master takes it, squeezing my hand. 

"See? You love it, don't y-" he was cut off by a moan escaping his lips as his gene-seed filled up my mouth. It tasted _awful_ and I wanted nothing more than to spit it out. I was unsure of what to do as he pulled out. Uselessly I stuck out my tongue, which was covered in a white, sticky fluid, and whimpered through a mouthful of the same stuff.

"Now spit it into the bucket. This is how it needs to be collected, or maybe you can use your hands. But you have such a nice throat, though, so warm and wet…"

I blush at the compliment. Was that a compliment? It sounded like one. I spat into the bucket, grimacing as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Oh no, oh no-no… come here, little brother. Did you not like it?" He pulls me from sitting, picking me up like a bride and sitting down. I wrap my arms around my Chapter Master's neck, sobbing like a baby. I felt so gross for some reason, I felt violated. 

"Tell your chapter master what's wrong. I'll make it all better, I promise."

"S-sir, it hurt… I w-was choking, sir.."

"I know, I know. But look, we have some gene-seed now. Our old priest didn't do as good of a job as you, I have a feeling you'll do wonderful…"

My Chapter Master did the strangest thing he's done all day. He kissed me, right on my swollen lips! I was taken aback, he simply chuckled, and spoke again.

"Now since you're just starting, you'll only be doing this for me, alright? But once you're ready, you'll be expected to do this for all your brothers."

He then picked up the bucket and carried me to his bed. He tucked me in, only further embarrassing me. It was so strange, getting so intimate with my Chapter Master. I didn't belong in his bed, I was just a regular scout!

All I knew is that I didn't want to do it again for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the feeling of my Chapter Master's kisses. My eyes fluttered open, and I quickly moved away from him. He smiled at me, chuckling.

"Good morning little brother. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept well, sir. Why were you kissing me?"

"Because you're my good little boy. You deserve a kiss, don't you?"

"No. No, I don't, especially not from you, sir."

Pervonus coos, sitting up.

"Well, I have a present for you, seeing as you're my special boy now." He stood up, going to his closet and taking out a little white box with a red satin ribbon on it. Pervonus places it in my lap. 

"F-for me?"

"Mhmm. Open it up."

I feel conflicted. On one hand, I don't deserve this at all. On the other hand, my Chapter Master must've went through lots to get this, and especially done up so nicely. I sat in silence, his gaze was piercing. He stared at me, waiting for me to open up the box.

I take a deep breath, undoing the ribbon and setting it to the side. Then I pull up the boxes lid. I make a gasp when I see what's inside.

It's a pair of white satin panties trimmed with lace and bows, with soft white socks to match. The socks are also trimmed in that horrible lace. It made me cringe to look at them.

"Oh, what? Do you not like it?"

"Uhm… well, I want to say thank you for thinking of me, but… it's-it's just so…  _ girly _ !"

"I know."

"But… but I'm a space marine, I'm not supposed to be girly!"

"You're no space marine, you're my good little boy. Alright?"

"B-but, I'm at least a boy! I don't wanna wear it, sir!"

"I don't wanna hear it. You're gonna be a good boy and put it on, alright? For me, your chapter master."

I whimper as I pull the robe from my body, exposing my naked body. It felt horrible to be so vulnerable in front of my Chapter Master, his eyes were staring at my penis. He was chuckling, probably at the size of my penis. Was three inches really that small? I cringed when I touched those awful lace panties, whimpering as I felt them slide onto my skin. They were just so… impractical! All the frills and bows made me feel girly and wrong. There was something insanely perverse about the panties and the stockings paired together, they went all the way up to my thighs.

"There, was that so bad? I don't think so. You look cute."

I grabbed my robe, pulling it over my body immediately. Pervonus leaned up and pulled me into another hug.

"You look so sweet and cute. Don't hide it, lovely." He kissed me again, pulling my robes away.

"Sir, can't I at least get my robe? Please?"

"No. You're going to walk around all day and show your brothers your new outfit. No ifs, ands or buts. Now go to the medicae."

I gave him a nod, hurrying far away from his chambers.

-

In the medicae, I sat alone in a robe. I'd put it on as fast as I could, I didn't want to be seen in these stupid, frilly panties by anyone but my Chapter Master. Even then, I didn't want him to see them, either. 

There wasn't much to do, as none of my brothers were coming in with injuries at the moment. I reorganized, and then I laid. I laid back for a long time, and I only sat up when I heard the door open. Brother Subochia stumbled in, complaining the second he got through the door.

"Brot- ah, is the priest here?"

"Oh, that would be me. How can I help?"

"You? But-ah, but you're just a-a scout!"

"I know, I know."

He gave me a look of sympathy before sitting down and lifting his arms away from his midsection, revealing the cut.

"I was sparring and then I got cut really bad. Can you help me, please?"

"Uhm, I can try… I know a few stitches, and I can clean it, but… I don't know that much…"

"Yeah, whatever you can do I'll appreciate."

I stood up, finding and bringing over the first aid kit. The second I walked up, Brother Subochia started laughing. It was a snort or two at first, then evolving into full-on laughs.

"Wh-what's funny?"

"What are you  _ wearing? _ "

I look down. Fuck.

My robe had come undone, the panties and stockings in all their lacy glory fully exposed.

"Ah-oh my goodness, I'm so sorry brother… I can explain…"

"Can you now? I'd love to hear it."

I bit my lip, pushing two fingers together.

"W-well… I was collecting gene-seed with the Chapter Master, and he… he had me put this on… but he wouldn't let me take it off… I really don't wanna wear it, but he made me…"

He only laughed harder, making me blush. 

"I don't believe it, you fucking pantywaist!" Brother Subochia cackled. I felt hot, angry tears form in my eyes as I tied my robe back up. I didn't want to clean him up, but I knew I had to. As I did, he kept on laughing at me. Subochia called me names, he kept calling me a 'pantywaist' and a 'sissy'. I hated every second of it, almost as much as I hated wearing the stupid things.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day went by similarly, my brothers would come in complaining of an injury and I would examine, they'd be fine and then they'd say what they were really here for. They all wanted to see if the rumors were true, making me increasingly embarrassed. By the time I was headed back to my quarters, I was nearly in tears. Almost as soon as I laid down for bed, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Pervonus.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I-I'm going to bed, sir."

"You sleep in my chambers now, remember?" 

I wasn't one to question him, only keeping behind and keeping my head low. My hand squeezed his as I tried to keep close, but he was so much taller than me, it made it hard. We had at least a foot in height difference, he had recently undergone the rubicon surgery, ascending him into a primaris, making him tower over all my brothers. 

Pervonus' chambers were at the end of the hallway, he opened the door for me and took me to his bed. I didn't get a very good look at his room last night, but today I stood for a moment, taking in its beauty. His whole room was decorated in a sangria-colored silk, from the bed sheets to the tapestries. There were ornate jars and boxes all about the room, not to mention the serpentine designs on the tapestries.

"You're a good decorator, sir."

"Thank you. But you know why you're here, my darling. Sit down."

I grimaced, sitting on his bed as he undid his robes. He scoffed when he saw I had one on too, undoing it moments afterwards.

"That's better. Don't worry, I won't make you suck it again." He took hold of my hand, bringing it up to his half-hard penis. He wraps my fingers around the base, guiding my hand up and down.

"Just like this. Ok?"

"Uh huh. Thank you, sir," I mumble. I can't bring myself to look at him, so I instead keep my focus on the movement he showed me. My hands run up and down his length, and it makes him grunt. Would he like it if I kissed the tip? It was all red and just barely leaking a clear fluid. My lips kiss the fluid away, it tasted just as bad as his geneseed. It made me grimace, but my Chapter Master simply wipes it off my lips with his thumb.

"You're the opposite of a cumslut, baby." He smiled down on me, chuckling ever so slightly. I finally looked up at him, his face was stunning even from my poor angle. The way he was looking at me with eyes filled with adoration and lust made me feel so calm, the little smile that showed me just his fangs made him so much more approachable. I felt safe underneath him, I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

Slowly I began to pick the pace up, as he had done when thrusting into my throat last night. It made him moan louder, so I tried speeding up my hand again.

"Oh, by Terra you're a- a fast learner…" his voice was husky between moans, it made me giggle. I could tell he was close, I reached over and fetched the bucket, holding it under his length. He started to buck his hips into my hand, so I tried to move just a little faster. It sent my Chapter Master over the edge, his gene-seed spilling into the bucket I held under him. 

"Sir, I have to take this to the medicae for proper storage. I'll only be gone a second."

"Understood, go ahead…" he said between heavy breaths.

-

I returned moments later, climbing into bed with Pervonus. He smiles at my return, peeling back the wine-colored bed sheets for me to climb in. He pulls them over my body, cuddling closer so our faces are inches apart. He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear as he lay over me, the rest of his long hair cascading down to the middle of his back. 

"How was your day little brother?"

I bit my lip, a worried look crossing my face.

"Ah… not good, sir."

He pouted, running a hand through my hair.

"Tell me what happened."

"Well… I-I was helping one of my brothers with an injury, just a minor one from sparring… and my robe came undone… he saw my panties, sir…" my face was red from embarrassment, tears pricking my eyes as I recalled the memory. "He-he called me a-a pan-pantywaist and-and a sissy, sir…"

My Chapter Master coos with a pout, stroking my hair again. 

"Sweetheart… you are a sissy. At least, you'll be one once you become more experienced. And that's ok, in fact…" he leaned down into my ear, " _ I like it that way _ ."

It made me jump, and his words did nothing to quell my worries. Tears started to stream down my cheeks, I looked up at him with the biggest eyes I could manage.

"Sir… I just don't understand… all this language, I don't get it…"

He chuckled with sympathetic eyes to match.

"You will. You have so much to learn, but right now, you need to go to bed. Ok?"

I nod my head.

"Goodnight, baby. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, sir."


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning, I awoke before my Chapter Master. It felt awkward, he had a tight grip around me and I had to go to work. I didn't want to disturb him, but I also wanted to get to my duties. He could excuse me, most likely.

I ran an experimental hand through his hair, separating one strand into three. I folded the right strand into the middle, then the left, then the farthest right again. My fingers work his hair, finishing the braid right as he awoke.

"Mmm, good morning my dear…"

"Good morning sir."

He rubbed his eyes, my hands just then letting go of the newly made braid. He took hold of it.

"Aww, thank you so much. I'll get it tied on in just a minute." He kissed my cheek, Pervonus' hands went to stroke over where he kissed. 

"Uhm, sir? I need to go to work…"

"No you don't. You'll collect gene seed with me until I get called for something. Think of it like a day off, alright?"

"Hah… ok…" I didn't like the sound of that at all. It sounded like more work than my regular schedule. 

"Good boy." He laid me on my side, back facing him. It scared me to be so out of control. I took in a deep, shuddering breath as I felt him pull my panties to the side. He ran his hand along my backside, whispering to me, "Have you ever been fucked up the ass before?"

"No… no sir. I haven't."

"Then I'll need to clean you." He picked me up, bringing me into the bathroom and setting me up on my hands and knees. "Take off your panties and socks. I don't want them to get dirty." 

I pulled them off, promptly. He left, coming back with a little bottle with a bulb on the end.

-

I was in tears by the time my enema was over. I was shivering, clinging to Pervonus as he gently cooed, stroking my back.

"You're nice and clean now. Ready for me."

I shivered, squeezing him tighter. 

"You deserve a gift. Right? A gift for doing so well."

I violently shook my head. If this gift was anything like the last one, I didn't want it.

"Oh, come on. For me? Pretty please?"

"No thank you, sir."

"Pretty please my sweet angel? For me?"

"No, sir. I don't want to wear whatever stupid frilly garbage you've picked this time."

He scoffed, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I yelped as I was lifted and carried out of the bathroom and into his chambers. He set me down roughly onto his bed, pulling those panties and socks back onto my body. I cringed, whimpering softly. When he brought out the box and set it in my lap, I shook my head.

"Sir, you shouldn't waste your money. Not only am I not worth this, but I don't want it."

"I have plenty of money. And you are worth it. You're perfect, you're my perfect little angel."

"I am not," I scoffed, pulling the box open carefully. I cringed when I pulled out the most humiliating piece yet. 

A bra. A bra, made for a woman with small breasts, sure, but still a bra. 

"Put it on."

"No. I'm not a girl."

"Put it on. You wouldn't disrespect your chapter master, now would you?"

"... Sir, isn't this h-"

I felt his finger on my lips.

"Stop it. I know what you are about to say, and I am not letting you say another word. This is perfectly fine, it simply will help you with your job. You want what is best for your brothers, yes? Then I suggest you stop being such a brat and do as you are told."

"Yes, sir."

His eyes narrowed. He sat down, pulling the bra onto me, then pushing me over his lap.

"I don't think you quite get it yet. You defiant little brat."

First, he pulled my panties down just a tad. Then, he spanked me sharply on my backside, making me yelp loudly.

"That's one. You're gonna count them out."

And then I felt another spank,

"Two!" I called,

And then another, the pain was stinging!

"Three!"

Another smack.

"Four! Oh, Terra…"

Another, tears were in my eyes now.

"Five!" 

Another, and another, and another, all within seconds of each other.

"Six, seven, eight!" I cried out.

And then the sharpest one yet.

"N-nine!"

And another, somehow sharper than the last.

"Ten! Please, slow down sir!"

Another one, just as sharp as the last.

"Eleven! Please, you're hurting m- twelve! Thirteen!"

He went until twenty, then lifted me up to face him. Tears were down my chin and neck, my backside stung to the touch.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes sir…"

"Good boy. Hands and knees, now."

I sniffled as I did as I was told, moving off of his lap. He gave me a pat on the head. After a few moments, I felt a finger prod my opening. It was slick with some kind of oil, sliding into me with ease. Regardless of the lubrication, I still yelped and whined as I was probed.

"Look at you. You're doing amazing."

He thrust it in and out of me, going slow to accommodate for the 'tightness' or whatever he said. He added another finger, making me gasp as he kept thrusting them in and out. His other hand rubbed the cheek, it was a blushing red and it stung. I whimpered loudly, squirming against his touch. 

All of a sudden, he pulled his fingers out.

"I think that you're ready. Yeah? Your little asshole looks stretched enough to me…"

A few seconds of fearful waiting and I felt something prod my 'asshole', as he called it. He chuckled, pushing it further inside. It had the same, all too familiar shape as his penis, but with a strange, rubbery, oil-slick texture. I gasped, letting out a horribly sexual moan. 

"You like it? Yeah?" he cooed, giving my abused backside another smack. I yelped, gripping with white knuckles on the sheets.

Slowly, he started to thrust, the feeling  _ horrible _ on my sensitive backside. Pervonus reaches up, grabbing a fistful of my hair. The pain is white and hot, mixed with the stinging in my cheeks it makes me scream.

"Ow! Ow, sir, please be gentle!"

Another smack to both cheeks.

"Sir! What did I do?"

He laughs, a full on cackle as he begins to thrust. He pushed my head down, thrusting hard into my body. I screamed into the sheets, sobbing between moans and pained noises. But he kept on laughing and moaning, as if this was just fine. It wasn't fine, not in the slightest. I wanted to go to the medicae, boring as it was to work my regular job I would take that over this any day.

He kept on thrusting, giving me the occasional spank. It felt like it went on forever, eventually he hit a spot inside me that made me moan  _ loudly _ , a wave of pleasure finally crashing over my pained body. He kept ramming into it, eventually finishing myself and him off. 

My chapter master pulled out, sitting down next to me with a sigh and a smile on his stupid face. He moved me up, laying me down properly in bed. 

"Was that good, honey?"

"No."

"What?" 

"It wasn't good. I hated it."

"Oh, baby…" he moved forward to cup my face, but I pushed him away.

"Don't call me that. I'm a scout, not a baby."

Pervonus clicked his tongue, making his way to the door. Outside, a servitor with the geneseed bucket. He took it from the machine, pulling a rubbery cover off of his penis and squeezing the collected geneseed into the bucket, pulling his underwear up moments after. He then sat down next to me.

"Alright then, brother. Now, can I at least clean you up?"

"No! I don't want you to touch me ever again!"

"Now that's just funny, dear. Oh, goodness, never again? Really? What a joke. Get over here."

"No, sir."

"I said,  _ get over here _ . Do you want me to spank you until your ass is bleeding? Oh, wait, you probably do, since you're so persistent about wanting to be a space marine."

Reluctantly, I scooted towards him. My chapter master held me tight, kissing my neck.

"Good boy. You did… pretty well, considering you were screaming and crying."

"Hmph. You didn't have to make it painful."

"Why are you mad at me? Just a few days ago you were so nice and obedient. Are you hungry?"

I pouted, hiding my face in his neck.

"I think you're hungry. Let's get you something to eat."


	5. Chapter 5

My chapter master kept his hold on me, going as far as feeding me. He kept on cooing and stroking my hair, the occasional chuckle escaping his lips. As he pushed a final spoonful of amino porridge into my mouth, I swallowed then spoke.

"Is this some kind of game? Why do you insist on treating me like this?"

"Cause I love you. You're my perfect angel."

I bit my lip. I had to approach this gently.

"But sir… if you love me then why'd you hurt me?"

"You're still hung up on that?"

"Yes. And the time you choked me."

"Oh, sweetheart…" he started laughing again.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny."

He flipped me onto my back, a wide smile on his face. Our noses were touching, I gently tried to struggle free. He kept on  _ laughing _ , and he leaned in to kiss me.

My chapter master dances his tongue along my bottom lip, then he pushed it between my lips. His tongue traced my fangs, slicing it. He pulled back with a gasp, I smiled.

"There it is," he muttered, cupping my cheek. "There's that smile. You're so beautiful."

"I am not," I spat.

"Oh, yes you are. If only you saw with my eyes…"

He flopped down next to me with a sigh.

"Let me know when you're ready for collection. Okay?"

"Yes, sir." Maybe if I didn't say anything, he would leave me alone.

"Good. Good."

He pulled me in tight, resting his head on the back of my own. My chapter master buried his face in my neck, taking a deep inhale. He pressed kisses, making me whine and thrash around. 

"Stop," I mewled.

"No," he teased, pressing more kisses on my neck and collarbone. Whining, I thrashed around, but my chapter master pushed me onto my belly, sitting on my back and laughing aloud. He pressed on my back as I kicked and squirmed, eventually sitting up and coming around to pin him. Pervonus looked up at me with half lidded eyes.

"Someone's feisty."

With a huff, I slid off of him and started to walk to the door until I was pressed against it. My chapter master towered over me, keeping me pinned in place like a fly in honey. Pervonus leans close, into my ear and whispers.

"Leaving so soon? What a shame… and to think we were just getting started."

I squeaked, trying to wrestle free from his tight grip, but I was no match. He kept on pressing into me, breathing hot breaths into my ear. I continued to struggle against Pervonus, but his grip became more possessive. He growled in my ear, his hands splayed along my chest as he kept me trapped against the door. I let out fearful squeaks, soft cries for him to release me, silenced by a hungry kiss. 

His body started to move against mine, unapologetically grinding against my skin with his hands exploring everything he could touch. They found home on my ass, giving it a few firm squeezes. My head jolts back, banging against the door with a pained cry. Pervonus chuckled.

"There's nowhere to go, sweetheart. You're trapped."

Panting, I tossed my head to the side, continuing to squirm, lightly gripping his robe.

"Le-let go of me, sir. I don't want this."

"Don't say that." Pervonus turned me around, pulling my panties down until my ass was exposed. I groaned, trying to shake my head or turn to see but he kept me stable by the neck.

He swatted my ass, leaning into my ear and growling.

"Who do you belong to?" 

I squealed in response when he hit me again. My legs twitched a bit.

"Who do you belong to?! Say it, say it loud."

"You, sir," I moaned.

"Louder. Say my name."

"I belong to you, chapter master…"

"That's not my fucking name, is it?" He hit my ass three times in a row, making me jump. "Say my name,  _ loud _ ."

"I belong to you, chapter master Pervonus!" I practically screamed.

"That's a good boy." Roughly, he turned me back around, my back thudding against the door. I looked up at him, panting and scared, his hand still firm against my neck. He smiled down at me sadistically, standing at his full height. He violently pushed me to his knees, undoing his robe as I sat and waited.

Pressing his cock to my lips, I knew exactly what he wanted. Reluctantly, I slowly took it into my mouth, gagging as I went down. I bobbed my head, resting my hands on his hips.

"Good boy," he praised, "you're so cute down there."

I tried to ignore the comments that spewed from his lips as I took as much as I could, gagging and sputtering around his cock. 

He grabbed my hair, pushing me back against the door and thrusting into my mouth. I coughed and started to cry, softly whining in pain around him. Pervonus showed no mercy, thrusting and making me cry until he came. As he pulled out, I coughed and sputtered, sticking out my seed-covered tongue. Quickly he got the bucket, letting me spit it out.

Lifting me up, Pervonus laid me back down in bed, letting me snuggle up with a pillow in between my arms. I began to cry into it, the reality of my situation hitting me.

I was never going to become a Sanguinary Priest, I was going to be a sex slave until the day I died. My throat ached, my ass stung, and my chapter master- no, my  _ rapist _ , my  _ captor _ , my  _ abuser _ was pulling me into his arms, wiping my tears like nothing happened at all. He hummed, rocking me back and forth like I loved him. My breaths sped up, tears rolling down my cheeks in uncountable numbers.

What drove him to do this? What makes him think this is justifiable? I pushed my way out of his arms, standing up. He looked at me with a smile. A stupid, unearned smile. It enraged me to my very core.

"Where are you going?"

"To… to take a bath." 

"Very well. I'll be right here."

-

In the tub, I scrubbed my body until I was bleeding to get rid of the feeling of his hands. I came out feeling cleansed, ready to fight. Stepping into the bedroom naked, I approached the bed and struck Pervonus right across his face. He cried out, clearly taken aback a little. Sitting up, he rubbed his cheek.

"And what was that for?"

"Fuck you. You sick, perverted, heretical bastard. You couldn't find a woman in all the Galaxy to love you, not even daemonettes would touch you, so you rape me over and over?! Make me into your… your blow up doll?!" I screamed.

In response, he scoffed, rising to his feet. "I told you, our chapter's progenoids are loca-"

"That's a lie!"

"Oh is it?"

"That's a lie, you made it up. You lured me in with that bullshit and I won't let you hurt me anymore!"

"Hmph. You're smarter than you look, but not as smart as me. You can tell anyone you want, tell them you were raped and that I'm evil or heretical but the thing is that they'll never believe you. You are  _ weak _ , Naariel." He tilted my chin up, slowly walking towards me. "No one is ever going to listen to you. Do you really think they care about you? Any of your brothers, name one and I'll tell them what they think about you." He kept walking until I was against the wall again.

"Subochia," I spoke, my gaze remaining strong.

"He thinks you're a pantywaist, the laughing stock of the chapter."

"Lestat."

"He thinks that you're annoying, how you always ask so many questions and are generally naive."

"Daepheus."

"He thinks that you're a crybaby and that you talk too much. He thinks you're stupid."

"R-Raphael."

"He thinks that you are the most naive, oblivious, helpless boy he's ever met. Shall I go on? You look like you're about to cry."

In truth, I was. These were people I considered friends, and this is what they thought of me?! It only fueled my rage. I swallowed back tears, tackling my chapter master and straddling his ribs. He grunted, rolling until I was on my back and he was over me again.

"Leosius thinks you're painfully annoying. Caltus thinks you're weak. Azrael thinks you act like a child, and think like one too. Domitrios thinks that you're a useless asset, he wants a real Sanguinary Priest," he screamed down at me, keeping me pinned. I tried to wrestle free, kicking and biting at his hands. I managed to sink my fangs into his arm, he hissed in pain and pulled it away.

"And I? Well, I think that you're beautiful. I think that when you smile it lights up the entire room. I think that you have the most perfect body of anyone to walk the galaxy, and that you deserve anything you want."

"I want to be a Sanguinary Priest! I don't want to be helpless anymore!"

"Get in bed."

"I'm going to do my job."

"Get in bed, Naariel."

"No!"

"Fine then. Have it your way."

He slapped me across the face, pointing to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

In the apothercarion, I sobbed in the corner, my head on the wall. I had since put on a robe, never wanting to see myself naked again. My breaths were shuddering, the tears uncountable. I closed the curtain around one bed, curling up on myself and hiding my face in my knees. It was childish, it was weak of me, I should be telling my brothers and asking for weapons but I knew that they hated me and would think I was overdramatic.

I could feel his hands on me like spiders, all over at once. I felt disgusted. I needed to call someone, but who? My mother and father? They were probably dead by now. My biological brother? Also dead, most likely. The Inquisition? Yes, now there's someone I could call! I sat up, bolting from my bed to find the vox, until I was stopped.

Pervonus had his hand on my shoulder.

"Naariel."

"Pervonus. What did you need?" I spat.

"I need to apologise. It's my fault. I'm sorry, Naariel, I'm sorry about how I would hit and restrain you. I promise I'll be gentle from here on out. Now come with me."

I paused, backing away.

"No. You're not really sorry. You're gonna hurt me again."

"I am! What do I have to do, my love?"

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you," I spat, pushing past him.

-

It took months for me to trust Pervonus again. He would beg for me to come back every day for three months and I eventually got so fed up that I hit him. He didn't say anything, he kissed me and I knew that he really was sorry. He picked me up, carrying me off to his room and I was quiet, docile.

We cuddled for hours once inside, he never once got bored of holding me. He kissed almost every inch of skin, touching and caressing me all over. Naturally, our bodies started to move together, but it never became more than that. I playfully pinned him down, biting and kissing his chest. Pervonus smiled, running his fingers through my hair. It had gotten much longer now, about shoulder length. I never bothered cutting it.

"You should grow it longer," he mused, "Down to your elbows."

I hummed, resting my cheek on his chest. "But what about when I become a space marine? Won't it get in the way?"

"I'll braid it and help you put it up. You'd look so cute!"

I giggled, a soft, pink blush coating my cheeks.

"Sir!" I teased, "Don't say that!"

"Oh, what, that you're cute? I think you're adorable."

My blush only became more pigmented. "Sir! I'm not adorable!"

"Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? I don't think you have."

I giggled, covering my face up with my hands. Pervonus sat up, moving my hands out of the way and smiling.

"You're so shy. What happened?"

"Well… everyone hates me, right?"

"Not me. But, I guess that's true. Your brothers do think that you're annoying and childish."

My heart hurt when he said that. I whined, looking down with a pouting lip.

My chapter master takes my chin, holding it gently.

"I don't think those things. Sure, you might be a little childish but I find it endearing. I think you're so unbelievably adorable, Naariel."

I hid my face in his chest, uncontrollably giggling. My blush had become cherry red, burning my cheeks almost uncomfortably. 

Turning to the clock, I saw what time it was.

"10:30… I'm so tired, sir…"

He laid down with me in tow, I squeaked in response. It wasn't hard to fall asleep in Pervonus' arms, he smelled so nice and he was so warm, the kisses on the top of my head were so gentle that I didn't even feel myself fall asleep. The next thing I knew it was tomorrow, and my chapter master was braiding my hair. He hummed, greeting me with a kiss.

"Good morning my love. I have a present for you."

I suddenly became very serious, sitting up with an angered look on my face.

"You're not going to dress me up in some frilly, girlish shit, are you?"

"Oh, no I won't, don't worry." He stood up, getting a familiar box out of the closet. Opening it, I found myself presented with a long sleeved white sweater with a cutout in the back, little black silk shorts, striped stockings and to top it all off, mascara, eyeliner, a corset and panties. Grumbling, I stood up to leave when my hands were caught and I was slowly pushed back to the bed.

"Sweet one… I know this looks bad, but trust me. One of your brothers wants to talk with you today. He asked that I dress you up nicely, so I'm simply carrying out his wish."

I bit my lip. See me? Why would one of my brothers want to see me? I thought that they hated me. No matter, I put the corset in my lap.

"Help me get laced into it."

-

I approached Leosius' room cautiously, knocking on the door. He smiled as he opened it, taking hold of my waist as he led me in and sat me on the bed. Next to me was Daepheus, sprawled out in bed. Leosius sat next to me, his hand still around my waist. I looked at him nervously, trying to make myself seem smaller. Daepheus sat up, next to me. He ran his fingers along the patch of exposed skin, scoffing.

"What'd you call him in for?"

"I was thinking we could have some fun."

"What are you, gay?"

"Does this look like a man to you? In fact I'm gonna give her a new name. Does Ishahla sound good baby girl?"

I squirmed. A new name? Her?! I needed to get away now. I struggled against Leosius as he moved in closer, pressing a kiss onto my cheek. I let out a squealing scream, disgust traveling down my spine.

"Stop it," I managed to speak.

"Calm down. You're gonna love it."

I kept on squirming and squeaking in his arms, gasping when Daepheus took hold of my shoulders. He leaned down, kissing my temple.

"She is kinda cute, all nervous. We won't hurt you, pretty girl." 

"I'm not a girl!" I managed to speak.

"Quiet down Ishala."

I squirmed harder, whining and crying as I kicked away from their embraces, but they only held me tighter. 

"I want my chapter master!" I squealed as my head was pushed into Leosius' lap and my ass was pushed up in the air. My hands had a firm grip around them and I could feel them get tied together. The rope was horribly abrasive on my skin, it was one of the worst feelings I'd felt in a while. I could barely tell what was going on, and before I knew it there was a cock in my mouth and one was lined up to my hole. I gagged as my head was pushed down to the base, his fingers tight in my hair and his pubes prickling my nose. Tears formed in my eyes, my makeup was going to run, I could tell. 

I could feel Daepheus start to push in, making me squeal in pain. 

I started to cry now, my hair was being pulled as I was guided up and down and I could feel my ass stretch uncomfortably. I tried to at least pull my head off, but Leosius kept my head firmly at the base.

"Oh, fuck… she's crying, her makeups getting all drippy."

"Aww, are you scared, Ishala? Are we splitting you in half, little doll?" Daepheus cooed, starting to thrust. He held my hips tight, not bothering to start off slow. I gagged and sputtered around Leosius' cock, spit dripping from my lips and dark tears rolling down my cheeks. I kicked my legs and squirmed against my bound arms, desperate to get some kind of comfort. 

"She's so scared… oh, who's a good girl? Who's my good girl?" 

I let out a scream as I was guided up and down, kicking and whining. Leosius pulled me up until I popped off, letting his cock rest on my face. I coughed, pulling my head away with a groan.

"Cutie." Leosius stuck it back in my mouth, making me gag.

Daepheus started to thrust faster, panting and giving me slaps on my ass. I screamed, fat tears rolling down my cheeks as I was fucked harder and harder until he busted, groaning and taking a fistful of my hair.

I squeaked, his cock slipping from my ass as I was pulled into his lap. Daepheus sat down, pulling our faces close.

"Fuck, you look so adorable."

I didn't. My hair had been messed up, the braids were undone, my makeup had ran down my cheeks and I was still crying- my eyes were the color of raw pork. My sweater was too hot, I was beyond sweaty, and I was in so much pain. Everything from the top of my head down to the tips of my toes was  _ aching _ . I wanted to go back and see my chapter master, I missed him.

"I'm not done with her," Leosius cooed, pulling me back into his lap. He undid my hands, taking one and wrapping it around his cock. I whimpered, but obliged. At least this was low effort. As I jerked him off, I hid my face in the crook of his neck so I didn't have to see his face or hear any of those awful noises. He held me tight, his grip comforting in an odd way. The second he finished, I got up and ran to find my chapter master.


	7. Chapter 7

I was still crying as I collapsed into Pervonus' arms. He didn't say anything, he lifted me up and carried me into bed. He started to pull my sweater off, then undid my corset.

"I'm assuming it didn't go well?"

I shook my head, sniveling and wiping my eyes. 

Pervonus cooed. "I'm sorry. You wanna go to bed?"

I nodded, laying my head down. My chapter master laid with me, pulling me close to his chest. Nuzzling into his neck, I took a deep breath in, trying to calm myself down. My body was shaking, just barely as I cuddled closer to Pervonus.

"Don't make me see them again."

"I'm sorry, dear, but I can't do that."

"Then make it so they can't… they can't…"

"Rape you?"

"Uh huh."

"I'll think of something."

-

After a few days, I had to go and see one of my brothers again. This time it was Lestat. I had to wear a white bodysuit with sickeningly lacy sleeves, along with the same eyeliner and mascara as before.

He came to greet me with a hug, but I quickly shook it off, sitting down on the bed.

"So why am I here? Are you hurt or sick?"

"So naive, you don't know?"

I grimaced, standing up and walking towards the door until I was pinned against it. 

"You let go of me now."

"My dearest one, I am not here to gamble with you. You do as I say, just for, oh, half an hour at most. I am not going to torture you, I'm going to make y-"

"I get it, brother, but I have actual work to do."

Lestat grabbed my neck, growling as he sunk to his knees. He kept me pinned by my hips, pulling the crotch of my bodysuit off with his fangs. I gasped, starting to squirm. 

"Calm down," he growled. I couldn't, he was already stroking my cock. "I don't have a lot to work with," Lestat chuckled, giving the tip a kiss. I involuntarily moaned, the feeling too good to be true as he took my cock into his mouth. I pressed myself against the wall, wiggling around as he started to suck me off. I put my fingers into my mouth, biting my nails to keep back the noises I was making. Lestat kept on going, bobbing his head and lapping his tongue as I felt myself get harder and harder. I groaned into my hand, my hips jerking as he kept making those sweet movements around my cock. I squeaked and gasped, shivering in pure pleasure. He bobbed his head a little faster, swallowing around me. I could feel a heat coil in my chest, it curled tighter and tighter until I busted into his mouth. 

Lestat then pulled his lips off my cock, giving the head a lick before he stood. My knees gave in and I fell into his arms, he held me gently with a chuckle on his lips.

"Are you alright? Or am I just that good?"

"You're amazing…"

"Oh, you're making me blush. You act like a virgin."

"I… sort of am."

"That's a lie."

I giggled. "Is it? And how would you know?"

"Because I know you. I know how you get tossed around, bed to bed like a common whore. But I also know that you're a lot more than that, Naariel."

I whined, turning my eyes down. Tears formed in my eyes at the mention of being a common whore, the words playing over and over inside my head. Lestat ran his hand on my cheek, his wonderfully long nails scraping my skin, taking my chin and pulling our faces closer, closer until our noses were touching. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. Desperately, I wanted to lean in, close the gap and break the almost  _ tangible _ tension between us, I could hear his every breath and smell him perfectly. 

"Darling…" he whispered, leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss onto my lips. I nuzzled into it, relaxing completely in his arms. It felt wrong, for some reason, I felt as if I shouldn't kiss him. Probably because I was dedicated to Pervonus. Was I? He never stated that we were dating, so perhaps this was alright. I sighed as he pulled from the kiss, a smile gracing his lips. 

"You're so beautiful. Especially in this little number, where'd you find such a thing?" Lestat tugged on the low, v-cut collar until my pecs were just barely exposed. It was cut down to about my belly button, hanging loose on my upper half but with wonderful support in the hips and crotch. The sleeves hung like bells, and every edge was trimmed in lace. Along with that, my socks were also white with lace, the tops coming up to just about my thighs. 

"Oh, the chapter master gave it to me… he gave me all of my clothes."

"Really now? Are you two in love?"

"No no no! I think he loves me but… I don't love him. I don't think I love anyone I've… slept with. It feels wrong to have sex with them."

"Aww, not even me?"

I paused, softly whining and cuddling into the crook of his neck. "No, I don't think so. I think you're nice, I think you're my friend but… I don't know."

Lestat scoffed, lifting me up and practically throwing me down onto the bed. I squealed, whimpering as he crawled down next to me.

"You'll come to love me. You'll adore me. You'll be my husband one day, we'll get married and perhaps even settle down."

I whined, trying to squirm away from his touch as he leaned closer, licking his lips like a predator leaning in for the kill. I was squealing in fear, being pinned to the bed by my shoulders.

"My darling, I need you to relax. You're all worked up, how do you expect to go to sleep?"

"Leave me alone, Lestat!" I mewled, managing to kick his liver. He doubled over, grunting as he slid off the bed. Quickly I stood, bolting to the door and out the hall until I was caught by the neck, pushed up against the wall. Lestat stood over me, a look in his eyes that can only be described as predatory. His thumb ran across my neck, his long nails digging into the skin.

"Going so soon?" He cooed, cackling and lifting me up. I could hear heavy, angry footsteps from down the hall. Turning, I saw my chapter master, storming towards us. Lestat stood with me in his arms.

"And what's going on here?"

"We were just having fun, my lord."

Pervonus huffed. "Give him to me," he growled, practically pulling me out of Lestat's grip. I was tossed over my chapter master's shoulder, making me squeak and kick my legs playfully. He supported me with one hand and gave Lestat a slap with the other. Lestat tumbled with a groan, muttering curses as I was carried back to my chapter master's chambers. He gave me a smile, I simply sat dumbfounded over Pervonus' shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Inside, I was lowered down onto the bed slowly. I smiled at my chapter master, who sat down in front of me with a scowl. Leaning up, I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. I was scared," I mumbled into his skin. He didn't respond, simply pushing me back to my seat.

"Ishala, can you tell me why he had you pinned against the wall?"

I bit my lip. "Well sir, he… it's a bit of a story. After the…. y'know, he asked me if I loved him. I said no so he threw me onto his bed and said he wanted to marry me…" Tears started to form in my eyes. "I managed to wiggle free and I was about to come tell you, but he took me by the neck and… then you showed up." I was crying now, my makeup starting to pool under my eyes. Pervonus cooed, pulling me to his chest and stroking my hair.

"There there. It's not your fault, I'm a little shocked to be honest."

"Sir?"

"Hm?"

"Why'd you lie to me?"

My chapter master paused. "When did I lie?"

I shifted to face him, now pouting. "You said everyone hates me. I don't think that's true."

Pervonus sighed, tossing me onto my back and holding my shoulder.

"Sure, maybe Lestat doesn't hate you. The others think you're useless, why else do you think you get called in only for sex? Because, my dear, they don't think you serve a real purpose."

My lip started to shake, tears started to roll down my cheeks in bigger numbers. I could feel my heartstrings be pulled like taffy, every word repeated over and over in my head until I came to a realization. 

"Sir, I think it's you who hates me."

He scoffed. "What… why in the world would you think that?"

"You're always telling me about how I'm useless and how everyone hates me. I think that you're projecting."

"What… what does that mean?"

"You're pushing your feelings and emotions onto the others so you can keep me here with you. I don't know why, but I know now that that's what's going on."

He sighed, growling his next words. "You think you're so smart, don't you, with your fancy talk and unapologetic defiance to your job. Sweet little Ishala, I'll put you in your place. You're a whore, a wench, a prostitute meant for me and my men's pleasure, and you will act as such or else, oh boy you're not gonna like what happens to you. You can cry and kick and scream all you want but no one is  _ ever _ going to help you. No one is coming to save you, Ishala, not the Inquisition, not mother, not father. You can call and tell them whatever you want but they'll never believe you. If anything, you'll die too. They'll call you a heretic, Ishala, they'll say you've been corrupted by Slaanesh. Understood?"

He was so close to me, digging his nails into my arms and pushing them down. I tossed my head to the side, whimpering throughout his monologue, the words stinging like a cut and his breath hot on my cheek, I could hear his hearts and the tips of his hair brushed my nose. 

"Do you understand?!" He spat at me.

"Yes, sir," I mumbled weakly.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, sir!" I cried, desperate to go to my room. He got off me, I stood and walked off with my head in my hands. Shutting the door to my room, I slid down and buried my face in my knees, tears already rolling down my cheeks. My heart was broken into dust, my eyes would never be dry again, my skin would feel those hands for all eternity. 

I was completely and utterly  _ alone _ .

I sobbed, standing up and wandering into bed, pulling the covers over me. I felt their hands, all of their hands on me at once, touching and stroking and kissing and squeezing in a blur of bad memories and feelings. I softly screamed, thrashing around in bed as tears cascaded down my cheeks, throwing my limbs this way and that until I fell from my bed, hitting the floor hard. I curled up into the fetal position, sobbing myself to sleep.

-

I woke up with a groan, sitting up on my floor. Pulling the white, lacy bodysuit off, the stockings seeing the same fate, I stood up and wandered into the bathroom for the first look at myself in a while.

I looked  _ horrible _ . 

My hair was messy from being grabbed and pulled, my makeup was smeared, my skin looked sickeningly pale, in fact I just looked sick. As the thought crossed my mind, vomit bubbled in my chest and I threw up in the sink. I sputtered, groaning weakly as I felt the acidic burn in my throat. Sighing, I washed it down the sink.

After a much-needed shower and hairbrush, I put on my most masculine, covering clothes- a long sleeved turtleneck and fatigue pants. Along with that, a necklace with charms of the aquilla and my chapter's symbol. Looking in the mirror, my hair made me look so unbelievably girly. I couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing a combat knife, I started to cut until my hair was short again, as it was before this mess started. Looking down in the sink, I stared at the chopped off hair, the symbolic shedding of my past, the letting-go of all my fear and hurt. I wasn't a scared little girl anymore, even without my black carapace I knew I was an astartes, and when you're an astartes you take matters into your own hands. Staring at the knife, I tossed it around in my hands, taking in a deep, shuddering breath. It's me or him, I thought, one of us has to go. If I died right here then I would never have to suck dick or be called Ishala again. It's so easy, right? Just a little cut on the throat. Just a quick, stinging pain and then it's over. 

I threw the knife across the room with a gasp. I was panting, pressing myself against the wall as I felt something come over me, I could've sworn I heard my primarch's voice screaming 'No!' to me, I could almost feel his hand pressing me to the wall and embracing me like a father. I let out a few more shuddering breaths, I had an overwhelming urge to call the inquisition instead. Running away from the wall, I thought to myself, what the hell just happened? I must be mad to think that Sanguinius himself would keep me, a scout with nothing to my name from dying. I stumbled all the way to the vox, my hands wouldn't stop shaking as I dialed the all-too familiar number.

"You've reached our holy Emperor's inquisition," the voice droned, "if you've encountered suspicious xenos activity press one. For unregistered psykers, press 2. For heretical behavior, press 3." 

I didn't even have to think I pushed the key so fast. A tone droned on for too long until I was connected.

"Our holy Emperor's inquisition, ordo hereticus! How may I help you?"

"Uhm, my name is Naariel of the White Angels chapter. I'm here on the ship  _ Backbreaker III _ , we're currently in the Gilia system. I suspect my chapter master of heresy, it's not safe for me to explain it over the phone. I need an Inquisitor and we need to speak in private. Meet me in the ship's medicae, if anyone asks, say you're here to help me restock the ship's drug supply. Do not come dressed as an Inquisitor," I whispered frantically into the phone. 

"I understand. It will take me about a month or two to reach you, is that going to be alright?"

"Yes, that's fine." Another month. Another month and then I'll be free. After a shared goodbye we hung up and I took in a deep, shuddering breath, running back to my room and dancing in happiness. I hadn't felt so free in so long. I danced for a good, long time until I was snapped out of my happy trance by a knock on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> there is so much regret behind this you do not even know


End file.
